Konkurs na dziedzica
by YumiRiddle
Summary: W obliczu zamętu, sponsorowanego przez ojca, Shinobu nie walczy o tytuł. Dla nastolatki najważniejsze jest ocalenie brata i wyjście cało z opresji. Niestety, nie każda latorośl Togamich ma podobne plany, czego dziewczyna boleśnie oświadczy. Ten dzień nigdy nie opuści jej świadomości. Moja własna wizja konkursu na dziedzica Togamich, Shinobu i Shinobu Togami z DRT to różne postaci


_\- Jeśli jakimś cudem zostaniemy jedynymi uczestnikami to się wycofam - wyszeptałam do młodszego brata, spoglądając na widniejącą w oddali posiadłość. "Jak właściwie którekolwiek z nas miałoby wygrać? Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi. Nasz przeciwnik jest gigantyczny"*. Te i inne myśli kłębiły się w moim mózgu . Ja i Byakuya - uparta starsza siostra i inteligentny młodszy brat**, ale to nie wydawało się wystarczyć aby wygrać. Czułam jak trzęsą mi się ręce, bałam się zanim jeszcze miałam czego_. _Kiedy weszliśmy do budynku ojciec zaczął odczytywać nasze imiona z trzymanej przez siebie kartki. Była nas piętnastka ale teraz, osiem lat później,poza mną i Byakuyą pamiętam jedynie imiona Suzuhiko, Tatsuyi i Asagao. Potem zaczął wyjaśniać zasady. Pamiętam jedynie jedną z nich, tą złamaną, tą przez którą ten cały "konkurs" zmienił się w masakrę: "Żadnego zabijania"._

 _Biegłam przez korytarz. Uciekałam nie wiedząc dokładnie przed kim, ale wiedziałam dlaczego. Po wyjściu ojca, Suzuhiko wyciągnął broń i rzucił się na Asagao. Złamał zasadę, ale zabijanie to chyba jedyny sposób załatwiania spraw, przez Superlicealnego spanikowali, rozbiegli się, niektórzy też chwycili za bronie podczas kiedy ja uciekłam jak nędzny tchórz, którym byłam. Od początku miałam złe przeczucia dotyczące tego "konkursu". Odkąd tylko o nim usłyszałam od naszej matki, sam pomysł aby zmuszać własne dzieci do walki o tytuł był nieludzki i niemoralny. Fakt, że sytuacja faworyzowała niektórych, a innych spychała na ubocze pogarszał sprawę. Pozostali uczestnicy poza mną i moim młodszym bratem byli dorośli. Szanse któregokolwiek z naszej dwójki na wygraną były bliskie zera, a po tym co zrobił Suzuhiko takie same stały się możliwości przetrwania._

 _-Tutaj się ukrywasz - Usłyszałam tuż za sobą i gwałtownie się odwróciłam. Tatsuya. Mierzył we mnie pistoletem. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w tył, a on umieścił palec na spuście. Zamknęłam oczy, czekając na strzał, ale ten nie nadszedł. Kiedy ponownie otworzyłam oczy w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał Tatsuya był Suzuhiko. W ręce trzymał zakrwawiony nóż, a mój niedoszły morderca leżał martwy na ziemi. "Dlaczego?" zastanawiałam się. "Dlaczego Suzuhiko mnie uratował. Widziałam jak zabija Asagao i kilka innych osób, więc dlaczego?". W tamtym momencie myślałam, że może się zlitował albo zwyczajnie zamierzał mnie oszczędzić, nie widząc we mnie konkurencji. Miałam w końcu tylko czternaście lat, a on miał dwadzieścia sześć._

 _-D-dziękuję - Odwróciłam się na pięcie i próbowałam odejść, kiedy poczułam jak łapie mnie za ramię. Moja nikła nadzieja została zastąpiona przez rozpacz.  
_

 _-Chyba nie myślałaś że tak po prostu dam ci uciec, moja droga? - Wtedy zrozumiałam, ocalił mnie ponieważ to on chciał być osobą, która mnie zabije. - Prawdę mówiąc, nie chce zabijać kogoś tak uroczego jak ty. Wydaje mi się, że możemy się dogadać. - Dotknął mojego policzka, jego dotyk palił. Cofnęłam się jeszcze trochę i z przerażeniem odkryłam, że tuż za mną jest ściana._

 _-Ch-Chyba nie masz na myśli…-Nie dane mi było skończyć. Przerwał mi, a jego odpowiedź spełniła moje najgorsze obawy._

 _-Ale z ciebie mądra dziewczynka - Wysyczał dotykając mojej szyi.-Więc?Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?_

 _-Co powiesz na taką?! - Kopnęłam go w kostkę, po czym pobiegłam w przeciwną stronę. Mężczyzna dogonił mnie i złapał za włosy. Przycisnął nóż do mojej szyi gotowy poderżnąć mi gardło._

 _-Nie szarp się bo będzie tylko gorzej! - Wrzasnął rzucając mnie na ziemię. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić wyczułam na podłodze cienki, podłużny, metalowy przedmiot. Od razu go podniosłam i wycelowałam w jego stronę, dopiero wtedy zauważyłam co to było. Szpikulec do lodu._

 _-Odsuń się, albo przysięgam, że tego użyje! - Suzuhiko zaśmiał się słysząc to._

 _-Uważasz, że to broń?! - Korzystając z jego chwilowego rozkojarzenia wstałam, wciąż mierząc w niego znalezionym przedmiotem. Przyparł mnie do ściany i przyłożył nóż do mojego policzka, odruchowo wykonałam ruch ręką i dźgnęłam go w nogę. Odskoczył łapiąc się za zranioną część ciała i głośno klną obchodziło mnie to. Pobiegłam w przeciwną stronę najszybciej jak mogłam, upuszczając metalowy przedmiot. Dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, z tego co niemal się stało. Wybuchłam płaczem. Chciał mnie zabić tak samo jak ją._

 _Kuśtykałam po rezydencji mijając coraz więcej zwłok przyrodniego rodzeństwa, czułam że się wykrywawiam, a uszkodzenie oka ograniczało mi widoczność. Dlaczego krwawiłam? Ponieważ byłam głupia i parę razy weszłam prosto w pole bitwy, co skutkowało uszkodzeniem prawej tęczówki i wieloma ranami. Byłam pewna, że zginę ale musiałam zrobić jedną, ostatnią rzecz. Zobaczyć mojego młodszego brata. Trafiłam do holu, miejsca w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Tuż przede mną odgrywała się najprawdziwsza walka na miecze pomiędzy Ootsukim a Byakuyą. "Wszystko stracone"Myślałam"Byakuya nie ma żadnych szans". Gdybym wtedy wiedziała, jak bardzo się mylę prawdopodobnie uśmiechnęłabym się zamiast płakać. Obraz stawał się coraz bardziej rozmazany, a ja nie mogłam ocenić kto ma przewagę. Po chwili straciłam przytomność._

 _Miejsce, w którym się obudziłam było całe białe. "Umarłam a to niebo?"Taka była moja pierwsza myśl. Po chwili jednak się rozejrzałam, przy moim łóżku siedział Byakuya. Wyglądał inaczej, miał dumną minę. To była mina zwycięzcy. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł nasz ojciec._

 _-W końcu się obudziłaś. W takim razie muszę ci oznajmić, że zostajesz…-Wiedziałam co powie. Wydziedziczona, wygnana, matka mówiła , że właściwie gorsze od śmierci. Jak podły musiał on być, żeby powiedzieć osobie, która niemal umarła coś takiego, mimo że takie były zasady od samego początku to i tak okrutne. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie usłyszałam żadnego ze słów, których się spodziewałam. Nie usłyszałam też ich synonimów. Zamiast tego odezwał się mój brat._

 _-Czekaj. Jako dziedzic i przyszła głowa rodziny będę potrzebował sekretarki._

 _-I co w związku z tym? - Kijou Togami wydawał się zbity z tropu._

 _-Ona nadaje się na tę rolę idealnie - Głos mojego młodszego brata był zimny i bezemocjonalny. Zupełnie tak jak byliśmy uczeni przez naszą matkę. Zadrżałam mimowolnie słysząc go. "Co on właściwie robi?"pytałam się w myślach. "Czy zamierza pozwolić mi zostać i zachować nazwisko?"Pan Togami zastanawiał się przez chwilę._

 _-A ty co o tym myślisz?_

 _-Z przyjemnością zostanę sekretarką Byakuyi Togamiego. Będę wykonywać swoje obowiązki idealnie, jak na Togamiego przystało. Napiszę nawet twoją biografię, dzięki czemu będziesz sławny na cały świat. - Wyrecytowałam nie wiedząc skąd mam tyle energii._

 _-Postanowione - Trzynastolatek zaklaskał w dłonie - Będzie trzeba naprawić ci oko. Postaram się aby operacja została wykonana przez najlepszych chirurgów. Przysięgam na nazwisko Togamich! - Czy muszę wspominać, że spełnił swoją przysięgę, a moje prawe oko nie ma żadnego śladu po tym urazie?Czy może mam oznajmić wszystkim, że moje słowa o biografii także okazały się prawdą mimo że na początku nie mówiłam o tym poważnie? Ironiczne w tym wszystkim jest to, że dwa lata później bycie sekretarką okazało się moim Superlicealnym talentem. Mam przeczucie, że te wszystkie słowa o potrzebie posiadania sekretarki, były wypowiedziane przez niego tylko po aby ojciec się zgodził, a Byakuya zwyczajnie potrzebował mnie, swojej starszej siostry. I mimo że on zawsze zaprzecza i wszystkiego wszystkiego wypiera, wiem że mam rację. Wiem jedno, ten mały akt oznaczał delikatny krok w stronę zmiany ,kiedy Tragedia wywołana przez Junko Enoshime się skończyła, a świat nie stoi już na skraju zagłady, mój brat zamierza zmienić wszystkie tradycje i zapewnić naszej rodzinie jeszcze więcej glorii niż kiedykolwiek. I ja, Shinobu Togami, zamierzam mu w tym pomóc. Przysięgam na nazwisko Togamich._

 _*Nawiązanie do piosenki Jiyuu no Tsubasa(Wings of Freedom) i tekstu"How can we win? our foe is gigantic_

 _**Nawiązanie do piosenki Alice Human Sacrifice i tekstu"The stubborn older sister, the clever younger brother"_


End file.
